


To Move Forward

by mushembra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis is having none of that shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Game, Promnis - Freeform, Prompto feels very alone in the world, These boys need rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushembra/pseuds/mushembra
Summary: After all was said and done, after Noctis, his dear friend and the King of Light, sacrificed himself for the sake of Eos, Prompto was left hollow without guidance or purpose.He finds himself on Ignis' doorstep, looking for relief from this consuming pain, but he finds something so much more than a way to fill that unyielding void.He finds a way to move forward into a brighter future.





	To Move Forward

**Author's Note:**

> So...Promnis hell, let me tell you  
> I fell in it and I can't get out  
> Been feeling quite ill so finishing this has been a struggle  
> Sorry if the writing isn't...all that great or coherent  
> Going to the doc today and will hopefully have some answers  
> But I definitely want to write ALL THE FFXV THINGS!  
> All sorts of ships, because I love all these boys  
> If any of you have a prompt and would like to perhaps see it, I'll see what I can do!

The loss of their King had been hard on all three of them, each of Noctis’ remaining brothers handling his sacrifice in their own way, for good or ill. Gladiolus met back up with Iris, cherishing the family he had left with all that he was. He knew damn well just how lucky he was to have family left, considering just how many perished in these last ten years. The two of them were trying to clean things up in Lestallum, having been so over-populated with survivors for the town being one of the very few places that had any power left to speak of. They were even helping caravans of people who wished to return home to rebuild their lives, granting them protection for their perilous journey. He was grateful to his King for giving that chance back to them. Ignis was feeling quite at a loss. All his life he was raised and educated with the intention to serve as the future King’s advisor, his right hand in ruling over Lucis. What was he to do now that he had no king to serve? It was hard to purge those feelings of emptiness and loss, though his cool demeanor covered up his uncertainties quite well. He was trying to aid in efforts to decide on how Lucis should be governed at present, now that there was no royal line to take up the throne. There were whispers the kingdom should move in a more democratic direction, but old traditions die hard and many citizens supported any effort to place a new family on the throne. Others viewed this as blasphemous and would sooner assassinate a new king. Then there was Prompto, who was wearing his pain on his sleeve, struggling to most to find direction. He knew he had worth, but he tied it so completely with Noctis that once his dear friend was gone, that worth seemed to vanish with him. He’s done his part to help the citizens of Lucis where he could, but something was missing, and he didn’t know how to get it back. Some days, the hurt that greeted him with the sun was almost too much to bare.

 

Perhaps that’s why he was standing at Ignis’ ‘permanent’ hotel room residence in Lestallum, shifting nervously on his feet. Prompto came to the advisor because he just got it. Sure, Gladio did, too, but he had Iris. He had someone whose future he wanted to ensure would be bright no matter what he had to sacrifice to do that. It’s why Noctis sacrificed himself for Eos. But like him, Ignis had tied his life and purpose to Noctis, and he always got the feeling the advisor felt just about as lost as he did. Maybe he was here to seek comfort, a shelter from the storm raging in his head. Or maybe he was just looking for even a brief respite from this torment. Although, there was the chance he was busy with some diplomatic nonsense. Ignis’ reputation for decorum and being level-headed had all manner of leaders coming to him with their arguments, and some days when Prompto would drop by, he could see the toll it was taking. It’s very possible and likely he’d only be adding to the poor man’s burdens.

Prompto could feel a lump forming in his throat, the emotion lodging itself there stubbornly where he couldn’t remove it. Six this was ridiculous. He was a grown man! Why was this so hard? Why was this always so hard? He could feel his resolve starting to weaken, stepping away from the door ever so slowly. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Having already talked himself out of the surprise visit, he made to leave with his heavy heart, only to be startled by the door opening behind him. A rather exhausted Ignis stood in the doorway, but there was amusement on his face as well as a softness that spoke volumes; he was pleased to be in friendly company.

“O-Oh! Uh…hey Igster! How did you uh--?”

“Rather hard for me to be able to ignore your fretting outside my door, Prompto.”

Ignis’ voice was accusing, yet it wasn’t unkind, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Prompto for his part let out a nervous laugh, digging his hands deeply into his pockets as he kicked his feet at a small snag in the hallway carpet.

“Don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to you always knowing it’s me. Got quite the ears.”

“My ears are my eyes. It helps to learn what others sound like so I can either prepare to greet them or perhaps quietly take my leave. People have been rather quick to take advantage of those willing to provide aid in this time of reconstruction. But I digress. Is there something you needed, or would you like to come in? That is, if you’re quite through playing the shy schoolboy.”

Prompto couldn’t help but snort, trying his best to just let that little comment roll right off his shoulders. Yet he couldn’t help the embarrassed little blush that colored his cheeks. Of _course_ he’d remember. Leave it to Ignis to recall the things you wished would just remain buried, like how much of a shy, awkward child he used to be. That was a time in his life he'd rather forget. He followed in after the advisor, admiring the little hotel room made apartment. It was built to accommodate a small group of people, and was even complete with a little kitchenette. And honestly, the room being smaller than a typical apartment space was probably more suited for Ignis. Everything was well kept and picked up, all in its assigned place so that he could find it later. The newer touch since he was here the last time was the reserved yet artful decorating. Iris had insisted on sprucing up the place a little, even if Ignis couldn’t see it. Something about the positive flow of energies or something. That and making the place a little more home-y for visitors. Definitely had the intended effect on Prompto, who found himself smiling softly at the warm colors. Warm, yet neutral. So like Ignis.

“Iris really did the place up nice!”

“Did she? I suppose I’ll have to trust your judgement. Gladio happily informed me she arranged it more to my…style as opposed to the gaudy mess she apparently kept her room in as an adolescent girl. For that I’m at least grateful.”

“Pft, yeah. Could you imagine if she just…I dunno, left stuffed moogles and chocobos everywhere?”

Ignis’ one mobile eye glanced in Prompto’s direction with a glare, daring him to hide a chocobo somewhere in his home. It only elicited a laugh from the blonde before he flopped himself down onto the dark leather couch. Good to know he could still push Spec's buttons. He was rather cute when he got himself worked up and 'offended'.

“Oh, keep your belt on Iggy. I won’t mess with nothin’. Besides…bet my snickering about it would give me away.”

“Undoubtedly. Tea?”

“Oh er…sure. Thanks.”

Ignis simply nodded before starting up the kettle, listening to the erratic tapping of hands on legs. For however comforting it was to be here, there was this dreadful, nervous energy coursing through Prompto’s veins. If anything, the ball of emotion that had bubbled up into his throat earlier was growing larger. Certainly didn’t help when his eyes ventured to a picture Ignis had placed on his desk. It was of the four of them, posing with the chocobos at Wiz’s little outpost. He had two original copies of the photo; one he gave to Ignis upon his request, and one that had been given to Noctis in his final moments to take with him, perhaps for comfort, perhaps for strength to do what he must. He would never know now. A far more innocent time, before the world seemed to crash down around them. Sure, Specs couldn’t see it, but the sentimentality meant more to him than anything. He couldn’t help but sniffle a bit, the emotions about overwhelming him like a crashing wave. He was sure Ignis heard him, but he made no mention of it. Ever polite of other’s and their personal struggles, though he wasn't sure if he wanted his pain ignored or confronted.

“That…was a great time, huh? I’ll never forget riding a chocobo for the first time. The soft feathers, and the wind in my hair…never felt more alive. Kinda just wanted to ride through Lucis with you guys forever.”

Ignis let out a soft sound, somewhere between fond remembrance and sadness.

“If I recall you near drove Noct mad with all of your pleading. I’m not certain he could have denied your request even if he wanted to. It was…certainly a memory I cherish. Well worth the detour.”

“Uh huh…didn’t get better than that, huh?”

Prompto caught how Ignis ‘glanced’ in his direction once more, this time with warmth and empathy. Specs knew how hard this has been on him. Sure, it’s been hard on everyone, but Noctis and his being in the Crownsguard meant everything to him. His life before had been so hollow and without purpose, but the prince had given it to him, given him a chance where all others never had.  Now what did he have? He had photos, memories of a time that meant the world to him, and he couldn’t help but live in the past, wishing for those days gone by again. 

“Heh…remember when I snuck Noct out of the Citadel to go see that concert? Oh man, I thought lasers were going to shoot out of your eyes you were so pissed! I was ready for you to rat me out to the King. Figured I wouldn't get to see Noctis again after that.”

“It was behavior unbecoming of a young prince. Insomnia’s streets weren’t always the safest at night, especially the areas in which you frequented if I recall correctly.”

There was no bite to the Spec's words. Back then when it happened, Prompto got the tongue lashing of a lifetime. He remembered feeling quite embarrassed and ashamed being talked down to in such a way in front of Noctis, but now both men looked back on the whole incident fondly. He didn’t even take offense at the unintentional personal jab at his rather seedy way of life back before he dedicated himself to the Crownsguard. Ignis walked over to the coffee table with a tray carrying the tea kettle, cups, and sugar, along with a sweet pastry that he knew to be the blonde’s favorite tea snack. He set it gently on the table, and Prompto took the pastry eagerly, nibbling and picking away at it.

“Back then I thought you were nothing but an ill influence to Noctis, and I was…very much opposed to his request to bring you into the ranks of the Crownsguard. It was a position of high honor and I rather unfairly didn’t believe you would meet those standards. Some of the finest men and women in Lucis didn't make it through training, and I thought it foolish to waste the resources on even giving you the chance to make a mockery of us.”

Those blunt and honest words really should have stung, and there  _was_ the slightest pangs of hurt tugging at Prompto's heart. But for one, he'd always known Ignis was vehemently against the whole thing the outset, and for two, he knew that wasn't how he saw the blonde now. It was evident in the small measure of guilt that showed on his face.

“Oh trust me, I noticed that. Didn’t think you’d ever stop givin’ me the cold shoulder. Didn’t uh…really expect we’d work well together at all since we're being all honest. It’s sorta why I hung back when you were doin’ your thing. Why throw myself into a well-oiled machine that wasn’t broken?”

“Oh? And I thought it was because you fancied yourself an expert combat photographer. Or perhaps were admiring someone through that concealing lens of yours.”

“W-Wha--? No!”

Prompto gave an indignant little huff, shoving the rest of the pastry into his mouth to keep the tumble of nonsense words from spilling out. He couldn’t dare admit to Ignis or himself that in the months and years they all traveled together, first the four of them, then the three of them (when they were together) during the ten years of darkness, that his favorite subject of photography was the ever elegant and refined advisor. Ignis had become his muse, and he simply couldn’t help himself. Despite his blindness, he still made combat look like such an art. And hoo boy, nothing quite spoke volumes of the man's beauty like the profile of his regal face in the soft glow of early dawn. Oh but there was so much more there, so much more that he dare no utter aloud.

“In retrospect, I was very rash in my judgment and didn’t give you the credit you deserved. Ever since the attack on the Crown City, you were always eager to bring a little light to our long days on the road. Not an easy feat when it seems the world was tumbling down around us, yourself included. I know Noct valued your friendship and loyalty to the very end. I’m not certain the rift that had ripped out between us all could have been mended without you. After what happened in Altissia, even I had my doubts, whether I voiced them or not. I'd never allowed anything in my life to be uncertain, but it felt as if one false step and the ground would crumble beneath us, and finally plunge us into the depths of oblivion.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say. Even when Specs was proven wrong, he wasn’t a man to peddle back and make pointless apologies. He instead displayed through his actions his change of heart and mind. He saw how Ignis started to act differently around him as they traveled the land of Lucis, seeing and experiencing things he’d never even dreamed of. He offered to show the blonde a thing or two about cooking, and even let those be nights he whipped up some of Prompto’s favorites (it helped that he was just as big a lover of vegetables). He had Ignis’ back in combat, keeping enemies from swarming around him as he assessed their situation, while in turn the tactician warned him when an enemy was approaching from behind, seeing as Prompto had to put his concentration ahead of him to get a clear shot. The arrangement changed a bit after Ignis’ injuries, but even then they found a way to work together in sync with practice and persistence. They came to rely on each other more and more, and with this growing bond, something else blossomed from within, something he was much too afraid to face. Because what if facing it meant losing what he’s come to cherish? The thought of these raw feelings driving a wedge between the two of them was almost too much to stomach. He's already lost Noctis.

“That’s…not all. You not only did so much for dear Noctis, you did much for me as well. At the time of my injury, it was unclear how long I would be able to remain. Noctis was understandably having great difficulty with the loss of Lady Lunafreya, and I can understand Gladio’s rather short and irritated form of concern. Adding concern for my safety seemed an unfair burden. Yet despite the difficulty, despite believing it would be the end of my road, you never gave up on me. I was unused to the aid and I may have seemed reluctant at first, but neither of them were quite as readily there for me. Despite your own turmoil, you displayed a level of maturity Noctis and Gladio seemed unable to grasp when we needed it most. That and I appreciated the fact that you more or less guided me, but otherwise allowed me to learn to function on my own rather than coddle me like a child. It was a long road, but…”

“Ignis…I-I…”

Oh here goes. Prompto could feel himself starting to choke on his words. And not only that, but he felt like the emotion he has been trying so hard to shove down these past few months was about to explode forth with no way to contain it. He grit his teeth, and he was certain Ignis could hear the grinding noise it made. He could tell by the look on his face, a concern that warmed him and yet made him feel guilt for adding to the worry lines tugging at the man's once smooth, youthful features.

“You…y-you needed someone Iggy. I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing. You really tried to keep your cool between those two being totally pig-headed, but I could tell it was really starting to wear you down. That was the last thing you needed. I…I wanted…”

What did he want? Prompto wasn’t quite sure. It was all so confusing and new, and yet at the same time so very old. A yearning he has held onto for many years. It was something of his most coveted secret (which used to be second to the horrible truth of his origin, until it was revealed to those most dear to him), one he has tried so very hard not to dwell on. There was no use wishing for something that had no place grounded in reality.

“Prompto…you’ve never been the best at hiding yourself from me. There’s no need to put up the pretense now.”

Prompto wasn’t looking up, taking to staring at his feet in hopes of keeping it together. But he could feel the couch dip beside him, then before he knew it, he was being pulled against Ignis. He may have mused over the fact they fit so well pressed together if he weren’t on the edge of a break down. He remained tense, and the advisor let out a soft, sad sound against his hair, fingers curling up in the soft locks. Prompto wanted to run. He  _knew_ he should run, but those arms were inviting him to stay.

“Let me be here for you, as you were, and still are, there for me. I don't know why you believe so whole-heartedly that you either need to or deserve to shoulder this suffering alone, but I'm here to tell you otherwise Prompto. Noctis would want your smile to light up the world like it used to, so let me help you find it again.”

Prompto’s hands found purchase at Ignis’ shirt, and finally he could take no more. It started as hiccups, a feeble attempt to stem the tide, but soon he was sobbing, loud, harsh cries that shook his entire frame. He just couldn’t stop it. He had let it build up for so long there was nothing to do but purge all of the pain and grief. Ignis held the poor blonde close, allowing the cries to run their course, and he was grateful for that. No filler, no pointless words. Just the two of them in their intimate moment. And in time, Prompto finally started to cry himself out, face buried against the soft shirt he clung to like a life raft in a storm. He felt done in, exhausted, thoroughly purged and yet more hollow than before. Where the pain was, there was nothing. He was dazed and floating in and unhappy space. But ever observant Ignis could sense his absolute resignation, and he made sure to keep as much physical contact with the blonde as he could.

“You are not alone. So long as I draw breath, I shall never allow you to feel alone again.”

Prompto glanced up in mild confusion, then slender fingers tilted his head up. He had this feeling that Ignis’ one blind eye that wasn’t scarred over was looking at him, though he knew it couldn’t. That face was so gentle, and yet there was reservation. No, that wasn’t quite it. Was he…was Ignis blushing? A soft red color tinted his pale cheeks, and the advisor let his thumb roam to Prompto’s soft lips, parted ever so slightly in a curious little gape. Seeing the ever calm and collected advisor bashful was probably about one of the last things he thought he'd  _ever_ see in his life.

“For many long years, my sole purpose was to advise Noctis, to ensure his well-being and aid him in his duties as King of Lucis. I did my duty with pride, and I’m honored I could call him not only a friend, but a brother. Now, I believe he has given me one last parting gift; the chance to lead a life for a purpose I seek for myself. I’ve never been one to ask anything of the world, or of the people in it, but there is one thing I desire.”

Prompto sucked in a nervous breath, a strange sort of static feeling blazing between the two of them. And before he could consider the words spoken, Ignis’ lips met his. And it was, or rather should be, so strange how easily he responded to the kiss. It wasn’t shy like the kisses he had with the high school girls he feigned interest in, nor desperate like the kisses he shared with some of the street boys when he was feeling desperately alone, before he dedicated himself to his Crownsguard training. It was tender, filled with such longing, love, and a yet unspoken promise. After many long, blissful moments, Ignis pulled back, a small smile tugging at his lips. The blonde was at a loss for words, but for once in a long time, it was due to a pleasant surprise that had him reeling.

“I want to take the emptiness you feel, and fill it with light once more. I wish to see you bring light to the world again, with your innocent humor and your radiant smile. I may not be able to see that smile of yours, but I can certainly hear it. I…admit this sort of thing has never been my forte. I was none too graceful in the matters of courting. It was the one thing I didn't focus much of my attention to learning. But if you wish it as well, I would more than happily try. You would be well worth it.”

Prompto could hardly believe his ears. His heart swelled with an emotion much different than the pain he came to Ignis in hopes to purging, even if he was a bit confused by the sudden roller coaster swing of emotions. For the first time in months, he felt warm, not quite so empty, not quite so lonely, and maybe the future could have meaning. He hadn't dared hope, hadn't hoped to believe there would be light in his life again that rose with the sun, and yet here he was again like so many other times in his life, proven wrong. At least this time, it brought him peace of mind and even a small measure of happiness. He could feel a smile pull to his lips, and the advisor smiled in turn, feeling the minute movement with his thumb.

“There’s a hint of the Prompto I adore.”

“Adore? Seriously? Dude, I think you’re going to turn me into mush!”

Prompto pushed at the man playfully, but Ignis held fast, letting out a small laugh as he pressed his face against the blonde’s neck. It was then that he realized the advisor needed this just as much as he did, and perhaps had wanted it just as long. They put their all in the last few years into protecting the people of Lucis and following Noctis into the very void, aiding him to fulfill the duty he was chosen for by the Crystal as just a young boy. They both needed healing. They both needed a way forward, and their King gave that to them. His sacrifice brought back the light to Eos. Not only that, but he gave those who survived a future, including those he held dear. And a future with Ignis didn’t sound bad at all. In fact, it sounded like a future well worth waiting for.

“I think I can think of a reason or two to stick around in Lestallum. I was thinkin’, one, I can document the recovery efforts. Think my poor camera has been collecting dust too long. And uh…what can I say? I missed your cooking. I can’t cook for shit! Well, not like you can. You turn food into an art.”

“Oh, are _those_ your only reasons?”

“Well…not just those…there might be a certain someone that’s definitely worth sticking around for. I mean, there’s this guy I _may_ or may not have been crushing on for like _ever_ and it turns out…think he might like me too. Which is pretty great. ”

Prompto’s body finally and completely eased all tension, and he curled up tiredly in Ignis’ arms, warm and safe, and the advisor couldn’t help but hold him close and tight. He could fall asleep right here, and the other man wouldn’t object to it if that’s what he needed. They had all of the time in the world, a wide-open future ahead of them, all thanks to a young prince and the adventure of a lifetime.


End file.
